1. Field of Invention
This disclosure relates gaskets or sealing members for use with compressed gas canisters, cylinders or containers.
2. Related Art
The coupling of a compressed gas cylinder, canister or other container (herein referred to as a cylinder) with gas delivery mechanisms that use gas supplied by the cylinder often involves an O-ring or other seal element. Such seal elements are used to help prevent leakage of gas, and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,850, for example.